scandi48fandomcom-20200215-history
STG48 41st Single Senbatsu Election
The STG48 41st single Senbatsu election (33rdシングル 選抜総選挙) was held on June 13, 2026. Fans made their voices heard by voting for their favorite STG48/NFM48/DSP48 member at the eighth annual election. The top 16 members are featured in the Senbatsu of the group's 41st single. Meanwhile, the 17th to 32nd place members join Underguys for the B-side track, the 33rd to 48th place members join the Next Guys unit for the 2nd B-side track, the 49th to 64th place members join the Future Guys for the 3rd B-side track, and the 65th to 80th place members join the Upcoming Guys for the 4th B-side track Eligble members For a member to participate in the Senbatsu election, he must first be an active member of STG48, NFM48 or DSP48 as of March 28, 2016. Eligible members who wish to run need to submit an application (available from April 2 to April 7) in order to participate. *STG48 (Team S: 18 members; Team T: 18 members; Team G: 18 members) *NFM48 (Team N: 15 members; Team F: 17 members; Team M: 18 members) *DSP48 (Team D: 18 members; Team SII: 18 members; Team P: 17 members) *Total: 157 members Selected members Names in bold denotes the Senbatsu #(109,156) Uesugi Shosuke (↑3) (STG48 Team T) (Senbatsu Center) #(101,055) Asano Ryosuke (→) (STG48 Team G) #(99,970) Iwahara Tomomi (→) (STG48 Team S) #(96,533) Ogura Morie (↓3) (STG48 Team G) #(81,018) Nakagawa Mieko (↑1) (NFM48 Team N) #(74,739) Nakae Seika (↑3) (STG48 Team S) #(65,134) Motomura Koji (↑8) (DSP48 Team D) #(63,511) Furukawa Yushiro (↑9) (NFM48 Team F) #(62,556) Nakajima Mao (↑7) (NFM48 Team M) #(58,854) Miyagi Ichiro (↑1) (STG48 Team G) #(58,104) Fukuzawa Ogai (↑3) (NFM48 Team F) #(54,989) Okano Jin (↑11) (STG48 Team S) #(53,612) Nishiyama Noburo (↑5) (STG48 Team G) #(50,436) Isohara Makiko (↑12) (DSP48 Team SII) #(49,310) Hayashi Juichi (↑14) (STG48 Team T) #(48,875) Hosokawa Sho (↑5) (STG48 Team G) #(47,013) Tanaka Shinsaku (↑7) (NFM48 Team F) (Underguys Center) #(44,968) Ogasawara Yuko (↓5) (NFM48 Team M) #(43,577) Handa Koichi (↑8) (STG48 Team T) #(41,491) Tashima Mokichi (↑21) (NFM48 Team F) #(39,953) Iwata Rinji (↑1) (STG48 Team T) #(38,459) Kogo Senichi (↑6) (STG48 Team G) #(37,683) Matsuyama Takeji (↑8) (NFM48 Team N) #(35,530) Muruyama Kei (↑11) (STG48 Team T) #(34,986) Mukai Sawao (NEW) (NFM48 Team F) #(34,442) Yamasaki Kazuo (↑6) (STG48 Team T) #(33,114) Nakano Haruka (↑9) (DSP48 Team SII) #(32,564) Makino Sanzo (NEW) (STG48 Team T) #(32,105) Kudo Ena (↑13) (NFM48 Team M) #(31,538) Ogawa Seiki (↑8) (STG48 Team T) #(30,878) Shimamura Ryosuke (NEW) (STG48 Team G) #(30,260) Takagi Juichi (↑17) (NFM48 Team N) #(29,674) Takahashi Hiro (↑4) (DSP48 Team SII) (Next Guys Center) #(29,194) Aki Osamu (↑6) (STG48 Team G) #(28,054) Kohinata Ryuji (NEW) (NFM48 Team M) #(26,956) Danbara Natsume (↑9) (DSP48 Team SII) #(25,784) Ota Shihei (NEW) (STG48 Team S) #(25,275) Ono Seihachi (↑9) (NFM48 Team M) #(25,058) Oba Yoshida (↑20) (NFM48 Team F) #(22,605) Fukuda Shigeki (↓6) (STG48 Team S) #(21,644) Takaishi Tetta (NEW) (DSP48 Team P) #(20,523) Morishita Yuki (NEW) (NFM48 Team M) #(20,249) Washio Koji (NEW) (NFM48 Team M) #(20,048) Takagi Subaru (NEW) (STG48 Team T) #(19,998) Koguchi Masayuki (↑9) (NFM48 Team M) #(19,863) Higuchi Tomiji (NEW) (NFM48 Team M) #(19,411) Miyata Kotaro (NEW) (NFM48 Team M) #(19,052) Fukumoto Kenjiro (↓5) (STG48 Team T) #(17,974) Izumi Yuki (↑4) (NFM48 Team F) (Future Guys Center) #(17,235) Katayama Ryoko (↑14) (STG48 Team S) #(17,146) Ando Korin (↓12) (STG48 Team S) #(17,132) Nagano Haruka (↑8) (DSP48 Team P) #(16,715) Muto Yoichi (↓1) (STG48 Team G) #(16,129) Ebina Haruka (NEW) (DSP48 Team D) #(15,652) Wada Arinori (↓11) (NFM48 Team F) #(15,206) Nakao Hoshi (NEW) (STG48 Team S) #(14,993) Umemoto Takashi (↓7) (DSP48 Team P) #(14,640) Haneda Umi (NEW) (STG48 Team G) #(14,135) Kuramoto Takami (↓1) (NFM48 Team M) #(13,909) Kusumi Masaki (↓14) (DSP48 Team P) #(13,691) Ishihara Sachi (↓4) (DSP48 Team D) #(13,649) Okura Jin (↓6) (NFM48 Team N) #(13,200) Muso Satoshi (→) (STG48 Team T) #(12,975) Tsukehara Seika (NEW) (STG48 Team S) #(12,349) Saito Haruka (NEW) (STG48 Team S) (Upcoming Guys Center) #(11,984) Yoneda Akira (↓4) (NFM48 Team N) #(11,542) Kawashima Kuri (NEW) (NFM48 Team M) #(10,887) Uetake Akito (NEW) (DSP48 Team D) #(10,449) Yamasaki Mata (↓14) (NFM48 Team N) #(10,124) Nomura Ryota (NEW) (DSP48 Team P) #(9,835) Iwata Masaki (NEW) (DSP48 Team P) #(9,208) Fukushima Tashiaki (NEW) (NFM48 Team N) #(8,834) Kagawa Akira (NEW) (NFM48 Team M) #(8,230) Hayashi Yoshida (NEW) (NFM48 Team M) #(7,983) Honokawa Yume (NEW) (DSP48 Team D) #(7,517) Yamagishi Hiroshi (NEW) (DSP48 Team SII) #(7,034) Okamoto Eichiro (NEW) (DSP48 Team D) #(6,821) Sugiura Haru (NEW) (DSP48 Team P) #(6,696) Muruyama Meiki (NEW) (STG48 Team S) #(6,368) Yanagawa Hiroichi (NEW) (STG48 Team G) Sousenkyo Breakdown Out of the 80 members who ranked in, 33 came from STG48, 29 came from NFM48 and 18 came from DSP48. Kennins are counted as part of their original teams: Trivia * Eligible members that didn't apply: ** Team S: Aoki Shunko, Sugita Taiki, Takagaki Toju ** Team T: Ito Haruhito, Utagawa Ryo, Takizawa Masaki, Miyamoto Toshi ** Team G: Tojo Junichi ** Team N: Tagawa Manabu, Hoshino Shigematsu, Machi Shun ** Team F: Sekine Tokiji ** Team M: Hokama Jotaro ** Team D: Terauchi Yoshida ** Team SII: Ozaki Yoshitora, Sando Shoji ** Team P: Shiroma Kuri, Tsugunaga Yoshihito